Disapperance Of A Stranger
by hjh-31
Summary: Kietro, slight LanceRogue. Majorly Alternate Reality. All attending the same school, Pietro has had a major crush on Kitty and wants to get to know more about the mysterious girl. Will he like what he finds out? Read and Review... COMPLETED!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey it's me again. Before you say – Hailey not another story, you haven't finished your other ones, I assure that I will finish them and this one is just to get my juices flowing again. I've been sitting on this one for a while now and it's been nagging me to post it up, so I finally caved in. However the bad news about this story is that it's another Alternate reality so I've prepared myself to not get many reviews. Just like "Deadly Betrayal", I know I'll be getting the few from my loyal reviewers who I love very much and am thanking in advance. It's a bit of a role reversal so let me explain,  
  
This story will mainly be based around Lance, Rogue, Kitty and Pietro. The couples are Kitty/Pietro (of course) and slight Lance/Rogue. I may or may not include the others in the story but I'm not too sure yet. Roles will be reversed. Mystique will play a major part in this story as well but that's not until a little later down.  
  
Lance and Pietro have swapped places but Pietro does still some his trademark qualities – Lance being the rich one and Pietro the one with no money plus a sick father.  
  
Kitty and Rogue have also switched roles – Rogue being the semi-bubbly but still sarcastic, beautiful girl who everyone just loves and Kitty the dark, brooding, mysterious goth/punk type.  
  
Well I've explained it and now leave it up to you, the reviewers, on whether you like it or not. But I kinda hope you will. I'll also be updating on Wednesday again, so I hope to get at least seven reviews before the other chappie goes up. I'm not asking for too much am I?  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There she is Lance, Kitty Pryde. Man, she's so... so... wow! Do you know anything about her?" Pietro asked dreamily, eyeing the mysterious girl from across the hallway.  
  
"Why so interested dude, are you in love?" Lance slammed his locker shut and turned to face his best friend.  
  
Pietro was immediately yanked off of cloud nine with that comment and quickly blurted out, "get real Lance, I was just wondering if she has any friends is all."  
  
"Whatever you say Maximoff! I wouldn't waste my time if I were you though, she's had too many run-ins with little green men, if you catch my drift." He then proceeded to place two fingers up into the air and took on a faraway, dazed look.  
  
"But dude, she's always alone. Don't you ever wonder what she does half the time?"  
  
"Pietro," Lance shook his head and sighed softly, "you seriously need a hobby. And besides I don't want to be anywhere near whatever planet she's from. So unless you want your social life to take a serious nose dive, I suggest you drop the Hardy Boys routine."  
  
"Right – social life!" He rolled his eyes. "You mean the one I have only because you and Rogue are insanely popular and I hang with you both. Besides that no-one even knows I'm alive – 'it's always who's that Lance or nobody!'" Pietro rambled on and on, "that's what I hate about this school, it's so shallow. Money talks you know..."  
  
"Uh... Pietro... dude you're rambling again." Lance cocked a brow.  
  
Pietro chuckled nervously, "um... sorry. But I guess you're right about Kitty. I'll just drop it." Pietro watched the young brunette cautiously as she closed her locker and walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
Lance Alvers, my best friend. A real charmer, or that's what at least half the female student body would say if asked about him. Standing at about six feet tall, with rich chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes (all his description, not mine) and a body every guy would kill for, Lance was a total ego-manic. Me I'm more of an average Joe. Standing at about six feet tall, blue eyes, platinum hair, all right size pecks, I was a regular boy-next door type of guy. The type of guy you could come to for advice, always the friend but never the boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Pietro, wait up."  
  
"Oh hey Rogue, what's up?"  
  
"I don't know you tell me - you are still coming to my party tonight right?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know. I'm seriously having second thoughts."  
  
"You can't! You know you're my lifeline; I mean if you don't show up I'm stuck hanging with Lance all night. And believe me, you don't want to go there."  
  
"Cut him some slack Ro, I admit he's not the funnest person in the world but at least he's... at least he's... at least he's clean."  
  
"Nice save!" She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "But seriously now Pietro, you have to come, the guy is about as funny as an atomic wedgy."  
  
"I'm just tired of all the parties Rogue, it's getting to be a real drag." I cast my eyes towards the floor sheepishly.  
  
"What's with you Pietro! Oh... oh I get it now, you're on this Kitty Pryde kick... again." She looked at me questionly.  
  
"So what? Kill me just because I think a little mystery is fascinating. You can't tell me that you don't wonder about her sometimes."  
  
"Pietro you need a hobby. The girl is a total freak show."  
  
"You know you and Lance are more alike than you think. Are you sure you really hate him?" I gave her my oh so famous trademark smirk.  
  
Rogue took on her menacing look, the one that warned you to stay clear away. "Do not make me hurt you. Are you coming to the party or not?"  
  
"I don't know, I'll see." I offered her a dejected sigh.  
  
"Whatever dude; if you change your mind you know where to find me."  
  
Rogue, my other best friend. I think maybe she has a thing for Lance but she hides it well, with total and utter disgust. Lance was my best friend but he was sort a pain, especially when it came to a certain Kitty Pryde. Rogue was a total babe, especially to Lance; he has had a major thing for her since junior year. Popular with an awesome body, reddish brown hair (A/N: Am I right?), with two killer white streaks falling at the front and the coolest dress style ever. She was every guys dream – not mine mind you but - every other guy.  
  
Senior graduation was next Friday and even though I've spent most of my junior and senior year trying to figure Kitty out, I believe that I've otherwise done all right for myself. After all I was voted class valedictorian, not to brag but I'm somewhat of a braniac. I am however planning to put everything else on hold and find out more about Kitty. Even though she was totally mysterious, she was also a total babe. With long auburn hair, (A/N: For the sake of this story), sapphire blue eyes, gorgeous figure and a killer smile, which by the way she hardly ever showed, I was determined to find out more about her; maybe I'll even score a date or a girlfriend. I know I'm, sad aren't I?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So how was it? You can be brutally honest now. I expect reviews, at least I'm hoping for them so please, review! Only five more days before I leave. I promise to update this with two more chapters before I leave. Until next time... 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.  
  
A/N: Can't say I'm surprised or disappointed about the amount of reviews I got because I kinda expected it, this being an AU and all. But for those of you who did review – thank you, thank you, and thank you! Now that I've got it clear in my mind that I won't be getting much reviews for this story, I've decided that it'll be for fun – YAY! So here's another update... Now for this chapter, Wanda and Pietro are twins but she dropped out of school and got a job to take care of their father. Pietro kept a part-time job and being the braniac he is stuck with school so that he could eventually go on to college, get a degree and a well-paid job to take care of his Dad and sister. Enough said, on with the story.  
  
I don't Own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dad, I'm home." Pietro walked through the front door and flung his backpack onto the floor. "Dad? Wanda?" He scanned around the living room oddly, realizing that it had been unoccupied for some time now. Wanda hadn't been over today. He sighed nonchalantly and headed for the kitchen... no one there either. He grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and headed upstairs. "Dad? Dad are you home?"  
  
When he mounted the top of the stairs, he could hear his father coughing. He immediately took on a worried look and hurried towards his father's bedroom. "Dad? Dad, are you okay?" Pietro rushed to the bedside.  
  
"Pietro?" His dad wearily opened his eyes... "how was school today son?"  
  
"It was fine. Have you been to see the doctor today dad?" He looked at him concerned.  
  
"This morning I saw another specialist but the answer was the same as always, nothing." His father let out another loud cough.  
  
"Dad this is really weird. I mean there must be someone out there who can find out what's wrong with you."  
  
"Calm down Pietro, it's alright..."  
  
"No, it's not alright, and I wish you would just stop pretending that it is. We don't even know what this is, with each day that passes by you get sicker, I mean you could die any time now." His tone of voice rising with each passing word.  
  
"We have to have faith Pietro and believe that everything will be alright. I have an appointment to see another specialist tomorrow, maybe then we'll find out more." His father stretched out his hand and took that of his son's.  
  
"But what if something does happen to you, what are Wanda and I going to do?"  
  
"Faith Pietro, we have to have faith. Now what about you?"  
  
"What about me Dad?" He stated matter of factly.  
  
"You have graduation soon, have you prepared your speech yet?"  
  
"Nah, not yet. Things have been really busy at the store and Mr. Logan wanted me to take on more hours. But I'll get to it though, there's still plenty time left."  
  
There was a silence that hung between them. Although it was not an uncomfortable one, Pietro still felt the need to eliminate it.  
  
"Dad it's getting late. I'm gonna head over to the store now." He got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Oh Pietro..."  
  
He quickly spun around upon hearing his father speak... "yeah Dad?"  
  
"I just want to thank you." He smiled at his son warmly.  
  
"Thank me?" Pietro held a puzzled expression.  
  
"For holding down a job a the store and still doing well at school. I'm really proud of you son. I love you."  
  
He smiled. "I love you too Dad. I'll see you later."  
  
My dad; the best in world. Even though I don't get to spend as much time with him as I'd like to, I wouldn't trade him in for anything else. He has a rare condition, as a matter of fact it's so rare that no doctor can identify was it is. He's been this way since I was a little boy, so I'm kind of used to him hardly being around. It was harder on Wanda though, having to drop out of school and getting a job. I told her that I should be the one but she stubbornly said me no and insisted that I finish my education. I hated when she got all mom-like on me. Wanda, to know her is to love her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So how was that? Did you like? I hope the drastic change doesn't turn you off too much but how fun would it be if you couldn't tweak the characters a bit? Anyways I do hope you liked and please, please, please, review. Next chapter or two up tomorrow – I promise! So get to reviewing!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews from you guys – StormPietro, Aqueous, DemonRogue13. Sorry if it's a bit confusing but I hope as I go further in, everything will become clearer to everyone. So please, bear with me. Your reviews mean a lot. So here's another confusing chapter... nah, just kidding! Hope you like!  
  
I don't own X men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Logan, I'm sorry I'm late but my Dad...  
  
"It's alright kid! Just keep an eye on the store while I unload some stuff from the stock room."  
  
Pietro breathed a sigh of relief as Mr. Logan quickly disappeared to the back. He got off lucky this time, considering that last time the guy docked half his pay for being ten minutes late.  
  
"Oh and Pietro..." Came Mr. Logan's gruff voice from the back room,  
  
"Yeah?" he flinched.  
  
"Don't fall asleep at the till again or your gonna be punching numbers down at the unemployment office – got me!"  
  
"I got yuh Mr. Logan."  
  
It wasn't one of the brightest things I'd ever done but I did fall asleep at the till once. Hey I was tired from all that studying and what can I say, I'm expected to excel. You see I'm at Bayville on a Math Scholarship and there's a special breed or class of students that were accepted to a school like Bayville, either the really rich or the really gifted. At least I was one of the two!  
  
Things were going really slow so I decided to at least get some work done and went to tag a couple of items. About five minutes later, someone walked in...  
  
"Hey can you point me in the direction of the skis?"  
  
I was busy tagging at the time so I didn't bother to raise my head but I recognised from the voice that it was a girl "Beginner or expert?"  
  
"Um...expert?"  
  
"Wow a hardcore chick. Down the aisle and to your left."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Something was nagging at me to lift my head so I did. It was Kitty. She was so beautiful; and out of curiosity I just had to go follow her.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need any help?" Gosh I was such a retard.  
  
"Um do you have these in black?" she cocked a brow.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
I just stood there like a total loser with my moth hanging open while Kitty just looked at me oddly out the corner of her eye. And then I had to go and say the stupidest thing ever...  
  
"Aren't... aren't you Kitty Pryde?"  
  
She shook her head, a confused look plastered all over her face... "yeah so?"  
  
"You go to Bayville."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"I've noticed you don't hang with anyone."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Just making conversation is all."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
And then she just left me standing there. I didn't blame her at all. I mean if I could, I would have left me standing there too – except, I am me! I was such an idiot, why didn't I keep my mouth shut? It was the first conversation I had with her and it was also to be my last. Man, my life is trash!  
  
The evening dragged on and on and on. I cooked some dinner for me and Dad – he had his up in his room and I had mine in front of the tv.  
  
After I went upstairs wrote part of my speech and went straight to bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Kitty and what an idiot I made of myself at the store. She must have thought that I was a total and complete moron!  
  
*********************THE NEXT DAY******************  
  
The day at school was dull as always. I saw Kitty a couple of times but luckily I don't think she saw me. I caught up with Lance at lunch.  
  
"Hey Lance, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much man. Just waiting for this school day to end."  
  
"Lance its only 11:30, we've got the entire afternoon."  
  
"Well thanks Pietro, you're a real party. And speaking of party, where were you last night?"  
  
"I... uh... had to help out at home. My dad's not too well again."  
  
"Oh that's too bad man. Is there any thing I can do?"  
  
"Not unless you're a doctor. I'm just worried about my sister, this has been really hard on her."  
  
"Well I'll poke around, see if there's anything I can dig up."  
  
"Oh that's great, thanks man."  
  
"Don't mention it. Buds for life right?"  
  
"Right. Speaking of buds, where's Rogue?"  
  
"I'm not too sure but I think she's a little cheesed off about you not coming to the party."  
  
Pietro flinched slightly... "have you spoken to her?"  
  
"Me speak to Rogue? She'd bite my head off. Last night at the party I hardly even saw her, I mean I couldn't even get one minute alone with her."  
  
"Lance man she insults you in public, now you want it in private too." He held his stomach to keep the laughter down.  
  
"I don't get it Pietro, why doesn't she like me. I've done every thing I could possibly think of, I'm fresh out of ideas. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Me? I'm the last person you want to ask for advice, I made a total fool of myself with Kitty yesterday."  
  
"You saw Kitty, where?" Lance cocked a brow attentively, all interest now lost in his food.  
  
"She came into the store and there I was stupidly making conversation saying the dumbest things ever." Pietro flushed bright red recalling the events of the prior day, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"So what did she do?"  
  
"Walked out. I'm such a dim-wit." Came a muffled reply.  
  
"Can't argue with you there!" Lance began to laugh hysterically.  
  
Pietro raised his head and eyed the boy threateningly, "you won't be laughing in a minute when I dump this pudding on your head."  
  
"Hey man here's your chance. Quit goofing around and go talk to her, she's over at that table."  
  
"You think I should?"  
  
"You bonehead, just go talk to her!" Lance pushed the silver haired boy sitting next to him.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going. Geez, you don't have to shove!"  
  
Pietro exhaled deeply. *I'm cool, I'm in control, and I'm the man. I won't say anything stupid, I won't stutter and I won't spit. Geez I hope I don't fall flat on my face. Nah can't be negative.*  
  
"Hey Kitty, how are you?" he passed a hand through his hair nervously.  
  
"Do I know you?" She cocked her brow in confusion.  
  
"I'm... I'm... not really but you came into my store yesterday. Well not really my store but the store that I work at and..."  
  
With a slight shrug of the shoulders, "I did? I don't remember."  
  
"Well I was the doofus saying the really stupid things. I don't think anyone could forget that, I mean I wish I could."  
  
"Oh yeah right, now I remember. It was pretty funny. What's your name?"  
  
"Pietro."  
  
"Well Pietro... would you like to sit down?"  
  
With shaky and sweaty hands, Pietro nervously grabbed a chair. "Um... thanks."  
  
"Do you live around here?" Kitty smiled slightly.  
  
"Nah, not really. I live across town."  
  
"I've always wanted to live there, but my aunt doesn't want to move. I live in Bayville Heights."  
  
"Oh so does my friend Lance. He's that guy sitting right over there." Pietro pointed across the cafeteria.  
  
"You mean the guy with the pudding smudge at the side of his mouth?"  
  
"I didn't say he was very articulate."  
  
"I thought all the kids that go here were from either Bayville Heights or Bayville Manor."  
  
"I'm actually here on a Math scholarship but I don't like to spread it around. Some people don't take to kindly to downtown trash."  
  
"I hate the kids at this school, they're so judgmental. Money talks, you know what I mean. That's why I stick to myself."  
  
"Doesn't it drive you crazy, not having anyone to talk too?"  
  
"Sometimes but when the pressure gets too intense I just board."  
  
Pietro looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Board?"  
  
"Skateboard silly. You should try it sometime."  
  
Pietro smirked somewhat... "but I thought you skied?"  
  
"I do but only when I can find the pure powder. Other than that, I cruise the streets!" Kitty stated coolly.  
  
"I guess that's cool!"  
  
"Trust me, it is. Anyways, I've got to jet but it was nice talking to you, maybe I'll see you around sometime."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you."  
  
That was it, for the remainder of the day I floated on cloud nine. I had to admit that even though she was a total stranger, she was a total babe.  
  
"Pietro! Pietro! Earth to Pietro! Hey snap out of it!"  
  
"Ow! You didn't have to pinch me you know."  
  
"Oh yes I did, you had that Kitty Pryde daze. Give it a rest Pietro she's a weirdo."  
  
"She is not. As a matter of fact, I spoke to her today. She's incredible." I stated like a cocky five year old.  
  
"You spoke to her! And you actually understood what she said, I mean other than 'take me to your leader!'"  
  
"That's not funny Rogue, I kind of... sort of... maybe... probably like her."  
  
"Please Pietro don't say that! Don't go all Lance on me!"  
  
"Speaking of Lance, he was looking for you at the party last night. Where were you?"  
  
"I knew he would be so I spent the entire night in the coat closet."  
  
"With who?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny. Anyways I've got to run but I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"Yeah later Rogue."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So how was that? I hope it was a little clearer. But if it wasn't, I'll post the next chapter up post haste – so get to reviewing this one! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four.  
  
A/N: Hey, hey, hey – I'm back from my vacation. Are you all happy? I know I am. I really missed home and you guys – I absolutely missed writing! I hope this chapter's alright and it doesn't suck. Remember I'm still getting back into the grove. Oh yeah, thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter – much love!  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
Rogue and Lance just didn't understand Kitty. They couldn't see what I saw in her, they couldn't see that she was absolutely incredible... Oh who was I kidding? She wouldn't go for a guy like me, she's from Bayville Heights and I'm from... well I'm not.  
  
"Hey watch where you're... oh hi Pietro."  
  
"Um, hey Kitty. What's up?"  
  
"Just heading home. You want to come hang out; I'll show you how the other half-lives. That is if you're not busy or anything."  
  
"Nah my evening's totally free."  
  
"Great, my aunt's picking me up in a couple of minutes, if you don't mind waiting."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
I should have headed straight home, I'm supposed be on till duty at the store but I couldn't pass up this opportunity. I mean she was inviting me to her house, Kitty Pryde, the most isolated girl in the school. But then again, what if dad was feeling worse and Wanda wasn't able to drop by today? I mean I really should head home...  
  
"There's my aunt. Ready to go?"  
  
I couldn't do it. I couldn't flake out on dad and not to mention Mr. Logan – he'd have my head.  
  
"Um, actually Kitty, I can't. I just remembered I've got to be at work this afternoon. I'm really sorry, can I take a rain-check?"  
  
"That's too bad. I was really looking forward to hanging with you."  
  
"Well you could come with me, that is if... if you uh... if you want to."  
  
"Sure, I'd love too. Let me just tell my aunt."  
  
I couldn't actually hear what they were saying but I could sort of read their lips. Her aunt was grilling her on who I was and where I was from. Geez no wonder she had no friends. Her aunt was coming over; she looked really tough.  
  
"Hello young man. I understand that my niece will be spending the afternoon with you, where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from..."  
  
Kitty put her hand over my mouth. She smelt absolutely incredible.  
  
"He's from around aunt Mystique. Now we've really got to get going Pietro's got a lot to do."  
  
"How will you be getting home Kitty? Do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"No worries, I'm sure Pietro will safely escort me home, wouldn't you Pietro?"  
  
"Of course I will. She's in good hands ma'am."  
  
"I'll bet she is. I'll expect you home promptly at six Kitty, don't be late."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
That was it. With a really suspicious glance, she roared off in her BMW. Wow she was frosty, a regular ice queen.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't want to go home? I mean you're aunt didn't seem to like me too much."  
  
"And she would have hated you even more if she found out you were from downtown. To my aunt anyone who lives outside of Bayville Heights is just beneath the Pryde standard. Anyways she's a real pain, I'd rather spend the evening at the dentist's than with her."  
  
"And she couldn't see that through this stupid uniform!" I rolled my eyes sarcastically. " Well what about your parents? Do they feel the same way?"  
  
"I wouldn't know I don't have any."  
  
"Oh... how come?"  
  
"Cause I just don't. Now, can we please change the subject?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
There was this annoying silence. I could tell that Kitty was hurt in some way but I couldn't tell how. I guess it had something to do with her parents. She was really fragile maybe even borderline bitter, now I see why she keeps to herself.  
  
Kitty finally spoke up...  
  
"So how are your parents? Are they the in your face type or do they let you have your space?"  
  
"It's just me, my dad and my sister. I haven't got a mom – actually I can't ever remember a time when I did."  
  
Her mouth formed a small 'o'. "I'm sorry Pietro, is it hard for you?"  
  
I cocked a brow at her curiously. "I guess... sometimes it is."  
  
That was the last thing we said to each other for most of the bus ride. I could tell that Kitty wasn't angry but was very upset. I regretted that I brought up the whole parents thing, it was really stupid of me.  
  
"Listen Kitty, I'm really sorry if I said something to offend you, I really didn't mean to..."  
  
"No Pietro you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just thinking that's all."  
  
"But you're so quiet. You uh... you look kind of sad."  
  
"It's nothing really, I just remembered something, something sort of sad. I'm fine, really."  
  
She wasn't, I could tell.  
  
A/N: So how was it? After a month of not writing, I'm sure I've become sort of rusty. Well review and let me know what you think! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews from both you guys – T.A.Pixiestix and OficiallyObsessedwithPyro (I am too! He's such a hottie!). Here's the other chapter, I hope you guys continue to read on.

I don't own X Men Evolution.The bus ride back was really quiet also. She was so incredibly silent- it was driving me bonkers! Then as is she read my mind – she spoke up...  
  
"Your dad is really nice. He's the type that will always be there for you no matter what and that's something you always want to hang on too."  
  
I could tell that she wanted to ask about my dad but something was holding her back.  
  
"It's alright to ask you know."  
  
"Ask about what?" Kitty mumbled inaudibly.  
  
"My dad."  
  
"I uh... I didn't want to pry."  
  
"He's been sick ever since I was little. One day he'll be fine and the next as sick as ever, lately he seems to be getting worse. The only weird thing about it is that doctors can't seem to tell what it is. Sometimes it's a real drag not having him around but I've gotten used to it, it's something you just have to understand and accept."  
  
"Yeah I know the feeling."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Anyways thanks for the escort home, I had a great time this afternoon."  
  
"You had a great time hanging out at the store? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah I am. You tagging and packing stuff, me sitting around with nothing to do."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow at her in amazement.  
  
"Alright, alright, I don't get out much but I honestly had a great time." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Well I'm happy I was able to do it."  
  
"Here's my house. So I'll see you tomorrow in school then?"  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday."  
  
"Oh yeah right, stupid me. I'll see you on Monday then, bye."  
  
"Bye. Uh, have a nice weekend."  
  
"You too."  
  
Have a nice weekend? How dorky was that? I wonder what was the deal with Kitty and her parents. Why does she act all weird whenever I mention it? Whatever the reason I don't want to be intrusive. I hope she really did have a great weekend and it would be an even better one if I could actually spend some time with her. On the other hand she didn't suggest it so I don't want to seem too enthusiastic.  
  
On my way home I saw the weirdest thing. I saw a guy that looked exactly like Lance, with a girl. Lance you dog! I wonder who that could be? Wait a second that couldn't be... Rouge? Nah it couldn't be. Maybe I should have my eyes examined. Well Monday was going to be very interesting.

A/N: So was it good? Boy I hope it was because – yeah that it, you guessed right – I'm posting another chapter ASAP! See I told you this story was for fun! So read on, read on... ENJOY! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six.

A/N: Hope you like this chappie! Okay another quick note on a change – Kurt is somewhat older than Kitty – say about 21 or so. Hope that's alright with everyone. Anyways on with it...I don't own X Men Evolution."Hey Kitten. What's up?"  
  
"It's Katherine to you Kurt and what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working or something? Do you like even know what a job is?" Kitty shook her head in disgust.  
  
"It's Saturday and besides I don't have time to work. It's stressful enough scheduling the right amount of time at the country club."  
  
"I know Kurt thinking must really tire you out. Why are you really here?"  
  
"Kitten I'm hurt. Do I need a reason to come see my mom and favourite cousin?"  
  
"Would you please not call me that – urgh, it makes my skin crawl." Kitty gave a slight shudder. "Are you here for the entire weekend?"  
  
"The weekend, the week. What really is time if not..."  
  
"Whatever Kurt!" She rolled her eyes in annoyance and proceeded to head up the stairs.  
  
Upon hearing the young girl's footsteps, Mystique called her into the study.  
  
"Katherine is that you?"  
  
"Yes aunt Mystique."  
  
"Could you come in here please, I need to speak with you."  
  
Kitty sighed and thought to herself... well here we go again! She poked her head through the door and tried to manage a cheerful...  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I didn't have the chance to speak with you yesterday, how was your afternoon?"  
  
"It was fine aunt Mystique. Why?"  
  
"Just curious. So who was that boy? Where does he live?"  
  
"He's just a boy from school. Is there some problem with me hanging out with him? I am allowed to have friends right?"  
  
"It's just that you were so happy hanging on your own, you were focused on your academics and you had your free time scheduled for you at the club."  
  
"I'm totally bored out of my mind aunt Mystique! All I do is study, play golf and sip ice tea – I'm only 16 for crying out loud!"  
  
"Yes but you were focused on what's important in life."  
  
"But friends are important to me, I need to get out – to get out of my room. To experience something more than socials, fundraisers and country clubs!"  
  
"This boy Katherine - I'm sceptical about him; he's doesn't seem to be up to our standard. Are you sure he lives in Bayville Heights? If he goes to Bayville I must have seen him before, I must know his parents."  
  
"So what are you saying? I can't hang out with him!"  
  
"He looks like trouble Katherine. Maybe you should just stay away from him."  
  
"You're not my mother! You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with! I'll hang out with him and you can't stop me!"  
  
"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady! You are not to see that boy and that's final. You're grounded until further notice."  
  
"You can't... you can't do this!"  
  
"I can and I just did! Now go to your room!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Kitty spun around on her heel and stomped out of the study. She was positively seething inside, furiously brushing past Kurt on her trek to the stairs."Ooh, is the little Kitten in trouble?"  
  
"Shut up Kurt!"  
  
"Don't speak to your cousin like that Katherine, have some respect!" Mystique called out suddenly, startling the young girl somewhat.  
  
"I... but he..."  
  
"Go to your room Katherine!"  
  
"Come on Kurt sweetie, lets you and mommy go have some lunch." She brushed the stray strands of hair away from the young man's eyes.  
  
"Oh boy can we go to McDonalds?"  
  
"Sure why not? What do you want?"  
  
"I want a bacon double cheeseburger and a large order of fries and a ..."  
  
Mystique once again turned her attention to the young girl still ascending the long staircase, "And remember Katherine, you're grounded until further notice."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Boy I hate this house; I get treated like a doormat. Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Kitty mumbled to herself.  
  
"What was that young lady?"  
  
"Nothing aunt Mystique. I didn't say... anything."A/N: Next chapter up soon. Until then review if you want too – no pressure. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven.  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter...  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
Monday was finally here. It was the longest weekend ever, especially since I spent half of it thinking about Kitty. I couldn't wait to see her, to talk to her. I wonder what she did this weekend. Well there was only one way to find out.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?"  
  
"Pietro my man, what's shaking?"  
  
"Nothing much, how about you Rogue?"  
  
"What do you mean? What did you see? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Chill Rogue, I was just asking."  
  
"She's a little jumpy, too much sugar, you know."  
  
"And you would know all about that wouldn't you Lance?"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Drop the innocent act guys. I saw you in front of Levis, all smoochy and lovey and stuff."  
  
"I told you we wouldn't be able to fool him for long Rogue! He's our best friend, we should have just told him in the first place."  
  
She gave him a sharp jab in his side with her elbow.  
  
"Yeah Rogue! What, are you afraid that I would embarrass you guys or something!" Pietro stifled the urge to laugh, although he wasn't doing a very good job of it.  
  
"You see that Lance. That's exactly why I didn't tell him!"  
  
"Don't sweat it Rogue, I knew you liked Lance all along. All that talk about not leaving you alone with Lance and his sense of humour, a dead give away."  
  
"Great now everything's out in the open I don't have to hide and put my arms around you, like right now for example. Wait a minute, what's wrong with my sense of humour?"  
  
Pietro shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes Lance was just all too clueless. "You are such an idiot man. Although Rogue, it does hurt that you've been ragging on me about Kitty and it turns out, you like this joker!"  
  
"Yeah Rogue you've totally been... hey!"  
  
"Come on Pietro. Lance is just Lance and Kitty is... well she she's just... weird."  
  
Pietro knitted his eyebrows together. Although he had to admit that he didn't know Kitty all that well, he still had a strong urge to defend her. "Look I've accepted your relationship with Lance, however dysfunctional it may be, now it's only fair that you give Kitty a chance."  
  
Lance looked at her questionly, "what have you got to lose Rogue? I mean Pietro does seem to like her and he hasn't ended up in the lake across town yet so maybe we should just give her a chance."  
  
Rogue cocked a brow and after a slight pause she gave a long sigh. "Alright then, I just don't want to see you get hurt. Just be careful okay!"  
  
"Hey you know me." I offered her my famous trademark smirk.  
  
"Yeah I do and please, just be careful!"  
  
Lance and Rogue, who would have guessed it? It was sort of disgusting though, afterall they were my best friends and it's always weird when your two best friends get together. Anyways they've made a love connection and now it's time that I did too. However I do need the girl to make a connection with, who I wasn't seeing.  
  
Okay this was weird. The day is over and I've seen no sign of Kitty. Was she sick or something? Was she hurt? What if she was in an accident or something? What if she fell and hit her head and was lying somewhere in a ditch? Okay now I'm just being paranoid. Oh man I'm hanging around Lance too much.  
  
I headed home straight after school to see if I could get some work done on my speech but I just couldn't. It keep nagging at me and nagging at me, where could she be?  
  
"Knock, knock," Dad poked his head through the door, "can I come in?"  
  
"Sure Dad, what's up? Wait a minute, shouldn't you be resting."  
  
"I just wanted to check on you. Lately you seem sort of distant."  
  
"I'm fine Dad, just a little nervous about graduation. Getting up there in front all those people."  
  
"You'll do fine. I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"It sounds serious."  
  
"I'm afraid it is son. Today I went to see another two specialists and..."  
  
"And what did he say? Did he find anything?"  
  
"No he didn't find out what's been going wrong with me all these years but he did find out something else."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"I don't exactly know how to say this..."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"My body's deteriorating Pietro, fast. The doctors said that it's all happening so fast that they don't know how much longer I'll...  
  
Pietro eyes went completely wide.  
  
"...have to live."  
  
"No! No... this can't be happening! This can't be true! We'll get another another opinion."  
  
"I've been to over a hundred doctors in the last five months Pietro – no more... no more."  
  
"But what if..."  
  
"These two doctors can't be wrong Pietro, they both gave exactly the same outcome. I'm tired and I just want to spend the remainder of my time with my son."  
  
Pietro drew in a deep breath as he fought back the tears and the chunks about to rise up in his throat. All he could do was sit there and stare at his father. He was rendered completely speechless.  
  
"I... I don't know what it is you want me to say exactly." His gaze fell to the floor. There was dead silence in the room.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Dad... I love you..."  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Until next chapter – REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review DemonRogue13. Even though I said this story was just for fun and I don't care if I get a lot of reviews, I still greatly appreciate yours. I hope you continue to read on.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
This thing with my dad has really been bugging me and on top of that I haven't seen or heard from Kitty. I wonder what's wrong with her? It was Wednesday morning already and I wasn't even halfway through my graduation speech.  
  
"Pietro, telephone."  
  
"Um... thanks Dad." Pietro narrowed his eyes wearily at his fathers frail form. "I think maybe you should try and get some rest now.  
  
"I'll talk to you later son."  
  
"Yeah Dad... later."  
  
Pietro drew a long sharp breath as his father walked lethargically up the stairs. Why was this happening? It didn't seem fair that his father had been through all his life not knowing what was wrong with him and now all of a sudden he was gonna die from this mysterious illness. It didn't seem fair... it didn't seem fair at all.  
  
Just then Pietro remembered the phone was in his hand.  
  
"Uh hello?"  
  
......  
  
He then rolled his eyes in annoyance. "But Mr. Logan it's my day off, I'm not supposed to..."  
  
......  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll be right there."  
  
Pietro slammed the phone down. "Great. Just great! Sometimes that guy can be a real pain in ..."  
  
"Pietro?" His father called out to him from upstairs.  
  
"Yeah Dad?"  
  
"Who was that on the phone?"  
  
"It was Mr. Logan. By the way, Dad I've got to run to the store for a little while, will you be alright for a few hours?"  
  
"I'll be fine son, you go ahead."  
  
"I'll catch you later Dad."  
  
And on that note, he scooped up his house keys and headed out the door.  
  
The day was long and tiring.  
  
"Hey Pietro!"  
  
"Oh hi Lance. What's up?"  
  
"Didn't see you at school today, so I just came by to drop this off. I made a few calls and found out this guy is the best specialist in the entire county."  
  
"Oh thanks man, I appreciate you going to all that trouble."  
  
"Don't you want to go show your dad? I mean I'm sure he'll be stoked."  
  
"It doesn't matter, it won't do any good."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing man. Just forget it."  
  
"Come on Pietro, we're buds. Now I know something's bugging you, so give."  
  
"My dad's dying Lance."  
  
"Oh man... I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Forget it. Did you uh, did you see Kitty today?"  
  
"No I didn't. Hasn't she called you or anything?"  
  
"No she hasn't and I'm really worried about her."  
  
After work I decided to go over to Kitty's house. Geez talk about being a fish out of water! Her house was bigger than my entire block! Yep, a regular fish out of water.  
  
"Good afternoon ma'am. I was wondering if it was possible to have a word with Kitty."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"I'm Pietro, I met you last Friday afternoon. Your niece spent the afternoon with me."  
  
"Oh yes you're that young man who lives across town."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Oh please don't give me that, I could smell you townies from a mile away, although I must admit that their genealogical line is really improving, you are a pretty boy. But I still don't see why she's wasting her time hanging around with you, she could do so much better!"  
  
"Not to be rude ma'am but you don't even know me. How do you know that I'm not good company for your niece?"  
  
"No one from across town is 'good company' as you put it." The older lady gestured her hands around. "I told Kitty she couldn't see you anymore and I'm going to tell you the same thing. Kitty is forbidden to ever see you again and if I ever see you snooping around here again, I'll have you arrested! Do I make myself clear!" She spat out fast and furiously. (A/N: Paul Walker is so hot... isn't he?)  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
"Very well. Good bye."  
  
I didn't see that coming. Talk about strict! It's a wonder Kitty even got to leave the house at all. I didn't even get to see if she was alright.  
  
I lay on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. I can't see Kitty anymore, my dad's dying... my life can't possibly get any worse. Just then the phone rang.  
  
I couldn't be bothered to pick it up so I just let it keep ringing. It stopped for a while and then started ringing again. I sighed to myself and sluggishly got off my bed to grab my cordless which was somewhere in this mess of a room.  
  
Ring, ring, ring...  
  
Seriously, I need to clean this room up.  
  
"Uh hello?"  
  
"Hello Pietro?"  
  
"Kitty, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah but I can't stay long. If my aunt catches me I'm dead."  
  
"I was worried about you. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just got grounded for a while and I didn't feel much like coming to school."  
  
"Well your aunt would make anyone feel isolated. I dropped by this afternoon and it wasn't very pretty."  
  
"Really? Did she really lay into you? I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's alright. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I sort of missed you."  
  
"You did? Really? I missed you too. Hey how about I come over tomorrow afternoon and we could hang out?"  
  
"Are you sure you can? I don't want your aunt going psycho on you."  
  
"She's got some meeting or the other tomorrow afternoon, she won't even miss me."  
  
"Well great then, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Pietro, is something wrong? You sound kind or weird."  
  
Wow this girl was good! And to think I was actually in a good mood when she called! How could she tell something was wrong?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What's wrong Pietro?"  
  
"I'll explain tomorrow when I see you."  
  
"I got to go, the warden's checking to make sure all lights are out."  
  
"Sleep tight then."  
  
"You too. Bye cutie!"  
  
A/N: Next chapter up soon. Till then Review! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine.  
  
A/N: Well thanks for the reviews you guys. And MorriganFearn - your review was really encouraging, not to mention touching. Thank you so much. I hope you continue to read on and enjoy.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
"Hey Kitty, you look wonderful. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine and you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No you aren't. What's up?"  
  
"I don't have to work at the store today, you want to go to the park?"  
  
"Sure I'd love too."  
  
The park was a little way off but Kitty didn't complain about the walk.  
  
"So what are you doing after graduation?" She asked, her face etched with concern.  
  
"No plans yet. I did want to go to college but I'm not sure it's for me."  
  
"You should go. You're a math wiz right? You can major in that!"  
  
"Maybe. How about you? What do you want to do?"  
  
"The Pryde family has three generations of lawyers, I think it's maybe time to break the vicious cycle but my aunt doesn't think so. I wanted to get somewhere I can call my own; I don't care where. Anything to get away from this place."  
  
"Don't you like it here?"  
  
She stopped abruptly and slowly walked up to me. She smiled coyly and twirled a strand of my hair around her slender finger; "well the only good thing that's happened to me since I've been here is meeting you."  
  
Then there it was, the perfect moment. We stared intently at each other but suddenly I felt something...  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
She backed away slightly and gave me a small smile.  
  
I kicked myself mentally and inwardly groaned – I just had to sneeze! And just then too! Someone definitely has it in for me!  
  
Then Kitty looked at me sadly, her eyes slightly glazed over.  
  
"What is it Kitty?" I moved closer to her.  
  
She cocked one eyebrow and stared off blankly. "I've only recently, met you. I mean you may go off to college somewhere, I may end up somewhere else, and we hardly even know each other."  
  
She looked as if she was about to cry. Oh man, I had to think of something - "you know I've liked you since junior high. I just never had the nerve to come up to you."  
  
She smiled half-heartedly.  
  
Well that was a little better... I guess.  
  
"You... you did? Why didn't you come talk to me? I don't bite you know!"  
  
"Yeah I guess not but did you know that everyone in school thinks you're weird?"  
  
"I know and I don't have a problem with it. How I act isn't anyone's business but mine."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. By the way, you are coming to graduation tomorrow right?"  
  
"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss my own graduation..." she smiled wickedly, "...not on purpose at least."  
  
We arrived at the park. How was I going to tell her? I know she was going to ask. I didn't want to go over all this again, it was getting to be really irritating! I just hope I don't blow up at her or anything stupid like that.  
  
"Oh I love the swings." She ran up to them, "push me please?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
"Now what's the deal Pietro?"  
  
"It's my dad. You know how he's been really sick lately, getting worse and worse every day, well it turns out he's... he's dying. He's been to some specialists and they told him that his body's deteriorating very fast. Now my sister and I are faced with the challenge of losing our father at any time."  
  
"Pietro I'm really sorry. I know how hard it is to lose your parents."  
  
"I just wish my Dad would stop pretending that everything's the same, because it's not."  
  
"You can't blame him Pietro. Change is a scary thing...just think how hard this must be on him."  
  
"I know, I know. I just wish there was something I could do. I feel so... so helpless."  
  
"I used to feel the same way, as a matter of fact I still do."  
  
"Kitty, what are you talking about?"  
  
"My parents."  
  
She got off the swing and sat down on the park bench. She was crying.  
  
"What's wrong Kitty?"  
  
"Tomorrow would make it exactly ten years since my parents disappeared."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My parents owned a winter lodge up at Bayville Point where we would go for our annual family vacation. I had just turned eight and my parents planned a surprise trip because they had been working so much lately, they wanted to make it up me." She furiously wiped the tears away from her eyes. "So they both left to make some arrangements up at the lodge and promised to come back for me. I waited and waited but they never came back. Before I knew it my aunt was filing for custody and I moved in with her and her stupid son. Their bodies were never found. Day after day I would sit in my room and wonder, why didn't they come back for me? What did I do for them to leave me? I mean didn't they love me at all?" She turned and looked at me, her large blue eyes all red and puffy, filled with unshed tears, "where did they go Pietro? Where did they go?"  
  
She was at the point of a virtual breakdown. She sat slumped over her body shaking slightly; I had to do something.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kitty." I enveloped her a hug. She buried her face in my chest and cried some more. I tightened my grip around her and whispered to her softly...  
  
"Shh... don't cry; I'm here, I'm here for you."  
  
A/N: Well what can I say? I'll be back with the next chapter soon. Until then, please review. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review. Not many people reading this story but hey what can I say, you can't force anyone to like your story. Anyways for those of you who are reading, it's winding down to a close. Only a few to go again.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
Kitty walked down the hallway humming dreamily to herself.  
  
"Kitty will you come in here a minute please."  
  
The young girl sighed, walked into the library and sat down in the large armchair.  
  
"Yes aunt Mystique?"  
  
"Kitty I thought I made myself clear when I told you were not to see that boy again."  
  
"I don't know what you mean. I didn't..."  
  
"Come on Kitty don't give me that innocent act. I saw you and that boy together this afternoon... hugging."  
  
"You followed me! How dare you..."  
  
"Don't you give me that! I know perfectly well what sort of girl you are! The way you never listen, the way you always..."  
  
"Aunt Mystique you're hurting me. Please let go of my arms."  
  
"I will not let go. I gave you strict orders to never see that boy again and you deliberately disobeyed me. On top of that you violated your grounding. Young lady..."  
  
"But I don't understand, why are you so angry? He's just a boy and I really like him."  
  
"Kitty please don't question me. I hate it whenever my authority is questioned."  
  
"Well I don't care what you say, I'll see Pietro whenever I want too and you can't stop me!"  
  
"Oh yes I can! You will continue to see that boy over my dead body!" The enraged woman drew a hand up to the young brunette's face.  
  
... ... ...  
  
Kitty's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe her aunt had just slapped her. "Why did you... why did you do that?"  
  
"I told you already. You're not to see that boy again!"  
  
"But I don't understand..." Kitty was immediately silenced by another slap.  
  
The tears slowly trickled down her face. "I won't see him anymore aunt Mystique... I promise."  
  
Mystique smiled triumphantly, "very well then. Go to your room!"  
  
Kitty stood up, walked out the library and shut the door behind her. She held a hand up to her stinging and now swollen face and sank to her knees crying.  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
No sign of Kitty. Something was wrong or else she would be here. She would never miss her own graduation.  
  
"Pietro, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine Lance. Have you seen Kitty?"  
  
"No I haven't. What you mean she's not here?"  
  
"Of course she isn't here Lance or I wouldn't be asking!"  
  
"Okay calm down man. I'll go look inside, maybe she just went to the bathroom or something. It's a big school, it could happen."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Just sit tight, I'm sure she's fine."  
  
Pietro paced back and forth. If she were fine she would be here.  
  
"Pietro are you okay?"  
  
"Uh listen Rogue, I've got to go, I'll catch you later okay."  
  
"Wait, where are you going? You can't leave!"  
  
"Kitty's not here and I'm really worried about her!"  
  
"What? Pietro I don't believe you! You've got a graduation speech to give and you're leaving because you're worried about Kitty!"  
  
"Get off her Rogue! I don't have time for this."  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. But Pietro you can't leave, think about your dad! You can't disappoint him!"  
  
"But Kitty..."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Pietro. You can go check on her after the ceremony."  
  
"I really hope you're right."  
  
"Of course I am. I'm a girl, I have a sixth sense about these things."  
  
SOME HOURS LATER...  
  
I was really nervous coming here again. What if her aunt answers the door again? Would she really call the cops? I hesitantly rang the doorbell. Kitty answered the door and I couldn't believe what I saw. She gave me a long, hard hug. So much for Rogue's sixth sense!  
  
"Pietro, I'm so glad you came. I wanted to see you so much."  
  
"Kitty what on earth happened to your face?"  
  
The entire right side of her face was totally swollen. It was all blue and purple. I could barely see her eyes.  
  
"I fell down the stairs, no big deal."  
  
"Please don't lie to me Kitty! That," I gestured to her face, "doesn't look like you fell down the stairs; somebody hit you! Did your aunt do this to you?"  
  
"Please Pietro don't shout," she put a finger up to my lips and pushed me slightly, closing in the door behind her, "she'll hear you."  
  
"How could she do this? She's a maniac! Why did she do this?"  
  
"She saw us together yesterday afternoon. She was really upset and she just hit me."  
  
"Nobody has the right to just hit anybody. I'm getting you out of here!"  
  
"No I can't go, she'll just find me!"  
  
"You can't stay here Kitty! Come with me, please!" I looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"I want to come with you, I really do, but I'm afraid."  
  
"I can't leave you here, she could hurt you again. Kitty I really care about you and I'm begging you, please come with me!"  
  
"I can't Pietro... I just can't."  
  
She looked so helpless, so vulnerable.  
  
"Can you please just hold me?" Her large blue eyes staring up at me. Deep pools that I could get lost in forever. "Please?"  
  
She slid her slender arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. I heard her let out a small contented sigh – a sigh of relief, a sigh of safety.  
  
"Kitty promise me if you need anything at anytime, even if it's just to talk, you'll call me okay?"  
  
She looked up at me and smiled sweetly. She slowly closed the gap between us. I could feel her warm breath against my skin, as she whispered a slow, soft "thanks Pietro," and gently kissed me. It was pure magic.  
  
A/N: Well you probably know what I'm about to say – next chapter coming up! Review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews DemonRogue13 and KietroLover, really appreciate it. Sorry his one was so long in coming, I got seriously tied up with some stuff but I'll be updating now that I've got some free time.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Kitty time to wake up."  
  
She moaned in annoyance and groggily opened her eyes. "Huh? How... how did you get in here, the door was locked!"  
  
Her aunt looked at her and smiled. "I had a key Kitty. Now shake a leg, we've got to go!"  
  
"Go where? I'm not going anywhere with you!"  
  
"Just in case you forgot Kitty, yesterday was the anniversary of your parents disappearance."  
  
She now had the young brunette full attention. "Forgot? How could I forget something like that? I only wish I could I forget."  
  
"I know you've been under a great deal of stress Kitty but I want to relieve you of all that. I planned a little trip up at the lodge."  
  
"I said I'm not going anywhere with you!"  
  
"You are coming with me and you are going to have a good time! Now get out that bed and get dressed before I really get angry!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm up! I just don't want you to hit me again."  
  
"Oh don't be ridiculous Kitty, I could never hit you."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Now hurry up! We don't want to be late!"  
  
"Late! Where are we going?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
It's been two weeks and I haven't seen or heard from Kitty. Boy I really hope she's alright! Maybe I should go over to her house, just maybe to check on her. Nah I can't risk being seen by her aunt, afterall, I don't want to get thrown in jail! Maybe she and her aunt had gone on a trip or something. But she would have called me. Maybe I should give her a call.  
  
... ... ...  
  
No answer. This is too weird.  
  
"Hey Pietro!"  
  
"Lance, how are things?"  
  
"Smooth man, real smooth. Rogue and I are great; my dad's taking me to Hawaii, late graduation present. Oh and get this, he's even letting Rogue and her parents come along."  
  
"That's great man."  
  
"So how's your father?"  
  
"He's been doing surprisingly well. Hasn't gotten any worse although he hasn't gotten any better either. Suppose I should be thankful for the little things though."  
  
"How are things between you and Kitty?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't heard from her since that Friday afternoon."  
  
"That's been over two weeks now. Hasn't she called you, dropped by, anything?"  
  
"No, not a sign of her, it's like she's disappeared or something. I don't know what to do, all this waiting around is driving me crazy!"  
  
"Maybe you should go look for her."  
  
"Yeah right Lance and where would I look for her, huh?"  
  
"Here's a no brainer but I suppose her house! Pietro man you're my best friend and I think if you really care about this girl you should go look for her."  
  
"I guess you're right. Would you help out here for a while then?"  
  
"Sure no problem. But one question, how does this cash register work?"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Duh. Of course I'm kidding!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
I went over to Kitty's house. I rang the doorbell over four times but there was no answer. I went around to the back, no cars in the driveway. Then she definitely left with her aunt. If only I could find an open window or something, maybe I could get in, look around and find some clues as to where they went. No luck!  
  
Where could you be Kitty?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Hey thanks Lance for looking after the store but I couldn't'... What's wrong?"  
  
"It's your dad Pietro, he took a turn for the worse and your sister had to rush him to the hospital."  
  
"I... I've got to get over there. I've got to make sure he's..."  
  
"Pietro! Pietro man, listen to me! It's too late... he's..." Lance hung his head despairingly. "Your sister called just a little while before you walked in. I'm sorry man."  
  
"No it can't be true. How could this be happening, first Kitty and now my dad?" Pietro sank to his knees and knocked his head back against the counter side. He wielded his eyes shut to try and block the pain out. "I've lost everything Lance. I've lost everything."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
A/N: Well you know the drill – please review. Next chapter coming up. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review. No one is reading this story so I'll just let you know DemonRogue13 that there are only two more chapters to come.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
===========================================================  
  
It's been over a month since my dad died, and two months since Kitty's been missing. Oh yeah and in local news – Wanda moved in.  
  
I lethargically dragged myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Pietro – BREAKFAST!"  
  
I heard Wanda bellow out from in the kitchen.  
  
"I'm not hungry." I stated nonchalantly as I walked into the kitchen and dropped myself on the chair.  
  
She looked at me and let out a loud sigh.  
  
I rolled my eyes and forced out a "what's with you?"  
  
She groaned and grabbed the salt shaker out my hand and briskly wiped up my mountain masterpiece.  
  
"Hey! Wanda – what's your problem?"  
  
"You Pietro! You're my problem. You've been moping around this house for almost two months now, you've barely eaten a complete meal in weeks and you haven't been sleeping at nights."  
  
I hung my head in despair.  
  
"Look Pietro..." she walked over to me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "I know Dad's death has been really tough on you but we have to move on – he'd want us to move on. And I'm always here for you, if you need anything... you know that, don't you?"  
  
I looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Yeah Wanda... I know."  
  
===========================================================  
  
"Hey Lance, I've been thinking about Kitty..."  
  
"Yeah what else is new."  
  
"No just listen to me. The last time we talked I remember her saying something about a winter lodge up at Bayville Point."  
  
"Yeah my dad owns a lodge up there. Come to think of it so does Kitty."  
  
"Thanks for suddenly remembering." Pietro stated sarcastically shaking his head somewhat. "Do you at least have a map or something?"  
  
"Yeah I do. Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Thanks man, you're a lifesaver!"  
  
===========================================================  
  
"Why are you keeping me here! Please, let me go!"  
  
"Kitty I'm hurt. Don't you like it here? I've fixed it up especially for you."  
  
"How long have I been here? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You ask too many questions little girl. You've been here a little over two months. You see Kitty you turned eighteen a while ago and you've now legally inherited all of your father's estate, all his money, stocks, trusts, everything.  
  
Your father was always so selfish, first born, heir to the Miller family name and fortune, the golden child. I was always the lonely one, looked over by my peers. Oh yes it was true that one day I would have money but never as much as my beloved brother. I told myself, Gabby it would be okay, because once Steven died you would be next in line. You would have everything. But then you're father fell in love, got married and had a baby. How touching!  
  
Then I found out that your parents signed some joint proposal meaning they would share everything and in case anything ever happened to both of them, everything would go to you. I mean the wait alone for all of you to croak would have killed me, so I felt that I had to help things along!  
  
"You killed my parents?"  
  
"I arranged everything, their disappearance and then their demise. That's why I filed for custody. I knew that just in case anything ever happened to you, all that money would go to me."  
  
"I can't believe you. You're sick!"  
  
"Why thank you honey!"  
  
"What about Pietro? Why couldn't I see him anymore?"  
  
"You see Kitty I've kept you from having any friends all this time for a purpose. If you just so happened to accidentally disappear, no questions or eyebrows would be raised. People would just think you went on vacation with your aunt. But when you started hanging around with that pretty boy I could see you two were really getting close. I couldn't let him come in and destroy all my plans."  
  
"He's not stupid, I'm sure he'll find me."  
  
"Please Kitty he's from across town, you're giving him too much credit. Now the time has come for you to die."  
  
"So that's why you kept me here all this time? You should have just killed me and get it over with? It would have saved me all this misery!"  
  
"And miss seeing the brave Kitty Pryde sweat. I don't think so. Now it's time for you to join your parents."  
  
"No! Let me go, let me go, let me go!"  
  
"Oh how cute, you're a fighter. Just like your dad."  
  
===========================================================  
  
"We've been driving for two hours Lance, where is this place?"  
  
"Calm down man, we'll be there in a minute."  
  
"I really hope she's okay."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Pietro."  
  
===========================================================  
  
"What are you doing? Why are you taking me? Are you letting me go? Please aunt Mystique..."  
  
"Enough with the questions alright, you're giving me a headache!"  
  
"Please aunt Mystique you can't do this to me! You... you can have the money I don't want it. I'll sign it all over to you and then I'll go away. I'll never..."  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"  
  
"Alright I'll be quiet, just please stop hitting me!"  
  
"You're just like your mother! She talked too much also!"  
  
"What did you do to them?"  
  
"I can't say. I don't want to upset you!"  
  
===========================================================  
  
"There's my cabin over there and I think that's Kitty's over to the left."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
... ... ...  
  
"She's not here!"  
  
"Pietro look! This coffee's still warm."  
  
"Look what else I found." Pietro passed a finger along the counter top  
  
"What?" Lance cocked a brow suspiciously.  
  
"Blood!" Pietro's eyes went wide as he felt the thick warm liquid.  
  
"Do you think that it's..." Lance made a face.  
  
"Shh...did you here that?" Pietro's ears perked up.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"A scream! It came from behind the cabin." Pietro darted across the room, with Lance following close behind.  
  
===========================================================  
  
A/N: Next chap. up soon! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen.  
  
A/N: Next chap.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
===========================================================  
  
"Look over there Lance," Pietro drew his friend's attention to the room behind the cabin, "a pool house!"  
  
"Hey how come we don't have one of those behind our cabin!"  
  
"Get over it Lance! Look at the tracks in the snow, two sets of footprints."  
  
"Pietro man there's a trail of blood."  
  
"She's hurt! Let's go!"  
  
====================  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
"Pietro is that you? I'm over here!"  
  
"Kitty are you alright? Who did this to you?" She was shoved in the corner of the room and was banged up pretty badly. I knelt down and hurriedly untied her.  
  
"My aunt."  
  
"Did she hit you again?"  
  
"Yeah she did. I'm sorry I didn't come with you, this would have never happened. " She rubbed her wrists from where the ropes were. She looked up at me, her large blue orbs filled with unshed tears.  
  
I kissed her gently and enveloped her in a hug. "Well I'm here, you're safe now."  
  
... ... ...  
  
"Hey guys I hate to interrupt the loving but I think she's coming back! Hide!" The three teenagers dashed and hid inside a nearby closet.  
  
"KITTY, WHERE ARE YOU!"  
  
... ... ...  
  
"KITTY I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! ANSWER ME!"  
  
... ... ...  
  
"No matter. I'll find you."  
  
"Great! Any bright ideas Lover boy?"  
  
"Lance just chill! Kitty is there any other way out of here?"  
  
"I think there's a back door but I'm not too sure, I haven't been up here in a long time."  
  
"Wait here I'll go check."  
  
... ... ...  
  
"Psst Kitty, Lance, over here. I found it." Pietro motioned for them to follow him.  
  
Mystique saw Pietro signal the two over. She smiled wickedly to herself...  
  
"OH KITTY I KNOW YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND IS HERE WITH YOU BUT HE CAN'T PROTECT YOU!"  
  
"Hurry up guys I think she's seen us!"  
  
"Yeah thanks for stating the obvious Lance! Kitty grab my hand!"  
  
"Pietro, Kitty, run!" Lance heard shots fire behind him. "She has a gun!" He yelled out to the couple that were a little way in front of him.  
  
"Kitty duck!" Pietro pushed her to the ground but the action was a little too late.  
  
"Ow!" The young brunette felt the bullet tear through her.  
  
"Kitty!" Pietro helped her up and squinted, eyeing the gaping wound. "Come on, she's close behind."  
  
Lance quickly followed suite.  
  
Mystique – who was off at a distance – saw the girl's unfortunate predicament. She smirked sinisterly...  
  
"THAT WAS JUST A WARNING SHOT KITTY! NEXT TIME I GO STRAIGHT FOR THE HEART!"  
  
===========================================================  
  
A/N: Last chapter coming up! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review. Last chapter. Although it didn't get that many reviews, it's my first completed story. The next one – Will It Be Me?  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
===========================================================  
  
Mystique was right on their tail. They couldn't find any way to shake her, plus Kitty was getting really weary from all the running. She needed to get to the hospital.  
  
"You guys we can't stop, she's right behind us!" Lance shouted out from behind.  
  
Pietro shouted back. "Lance she's hurt, she can't go any further." He looked at Kitty lovingly and soothingly said, "Kit, let's rest here for a bit." He placed her to sit on a nearby rock, her back resting against a tree. Pietro bent down beside her.  
  
Lance quickly caught up to the couple, panting heavily. "But what if she..."  
  
Pietro looked up at him. "Lance, just let her rest here for a while and then we could head for the car okay!" He shouted, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Chill man! I was just worried about our safety. And speaking of the car, where is it?" Lance looked around questionly.  
  
"You come up here all the time, don't you know these woods?" He cocked a brow.  
  
"Sorry if I don't get lost in the woods too often!"  
  
"But Lance you've been coming up here since you were like four. How could you not..."  
  
Kitty raised a bloody hand up to Pietro's mouth. "Guys please, stop arguing! Look I know where we are. The parking lot is just over that ridge."  
  
"Nice to see that you remember this place so well Kitty, too bad you won't live long enough for it to matter." She smiled wickedly. "Oh yeah your pretty boyfriend and his friend are toast too."  
  
"Listen aunt Mystique, let Pietro and Lance go they've got nothing to do with this."  
  
"Please Kitty they know everything! I can't just let them go! Come on up against the ridge!" She motioned for them to move over with her gun.  
  
"Listen lady you're really starting to get..." Pietro spoke up but was immediately cut off.  
  
"Don't test me boy, this is no water pistol. I think you better lay off unless you want a hole the size of a tennis ball straight through your stomach. Now BACK UP!"  
  
"I hope Rogue knew I loved her." Lance breathed heavily and glanced over at Pietro, who in turn just rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think I'll do you a favour – Pietro is it? You'll have the pleasure of watching me kill your little girlfriend here, slowly and painfully! OVER HERE KITTY, NOW!" She grabbed the young girl's wounded arm.  
  
Kitty squealed in pain. "Ow, you're hurting me!"  
  
In a knee jerk reaction, Pietro took a step forward and shouted out, "hey watch it with shoulder lady!"  
  
"Your boyfriend's looking out for you, how sweet." She pushed her in front of her. "Walk on girl!"  
  
As soon as they were a little way off, Pietro quietly said to Lance, "they're out of sight, come on!"  
  
"But Pietro what if she turns around and sees us."  
  
"Lance would you just come on!"  
  
The two young boys started running. Suddenly they heard a scream...  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Pietro's eyes widened. "That's Kitty! Lance come on!"  
  
"Right behind you man!" Lance tried to move but found that he couldn't. His foot was stuck between two rocks. Oh no! Um Pietro, my foot's stuck!"  
  
Pietro turned around and looked at him. He looked in the direction Kitty's scream came from. "Oh brother, why did I bring you?" He groaned inwardly and rushed over to help Lance.  
  
All the while Kitty was running for her life, stumbling over rocks and tree branches. She wiped her teary eyes, hoping that she would soon find Pietro and they would be able to get out of this horrible place.  
  
After a little while, Pietro and Lance came into view but they were still away at ears length. Even though she wanted to be with him, she couldn't think only of herself and her pursuer was only a little way behind her. She immediately yelled out...  
  
"Pietro, Lance, RUN!"  
  
Pietro's head snapped up. "Kitty?" He whispered. Then he saw it.  
  
"Lance... it's a ..."  
  
Lance looked up from his struggle to get his foot out. His eyes widened. "BEAR!"  
  
"We've got to get your foot out." Pietro pulled and pulled till he heard something tear and Lance yelped out in pain. "Oh... sorry dude!"  
  
The good news – his foot was of the crack. The bad news his ankle was broken.  
  
Kitty called out, "the river guys! Head for the river – he'll lose the scent!"  
  
Pietro looked at Lance. "Can you run?"  
  
"From a bear – I definitely think so!"  
  
They jumped in the river. The water was freezing. Fortunately they lost the bear but they had also lost Kitty.  
  
===========================================================  
  
An Hour Later...  
  
"Kitty? Kitty where are you?"  
  
They had been searching for a while now but saw no sign of her. Pietro thought to himself / where could you be?/ He called out again...  
  
"Kitty? Kitty where are you?"  
  
Lance spoke up. "Maybe she made her way over to the other side."  
  
The boys crossed over a little wooden bridge and over to the other side of the river.  
  
"Kitty?" Pietro sighed dejectedly. "Kitty where are you?"  
  
"Pietro man it's getting dark, I'm wet and starting to freeze my tail off. Maybe she headed back to the cabin."  
  
"No – we have to keep looking!" Pietro looked at him hard.  
  
Lance swallowed, "alright!"  
  
=================  
  
Another Half An Hour Later....  
  
"Where is she Lance? I can't find her!" Pietro passed a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
Lance looked at his friend sadly and then squinted somewhat. He looked over his shoulder, "Pietro! Pietro man there she is!"  
  
He whipped around and smiled weakly. He dashed over to the limp form lying on the ground.  
  
She was really battered up. "Kitty! Kitty are you alright?" He placed a hand under her head.  
  
She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered slightly.  
  
"Kitty?" He kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"Guys – it's getting dark out here!" Lanced stated at a really awkward moment.  
  
"Pietro?" she whispered. Her eyes flew open and she saw her angel smiling down at her.  
  
"You alright?" He helped her to sit up.  
  
"Guys it's getting really dark out here! I suggest we get back to the cabin." Lance chimed in. Pietro cocked a brow at him. He chuckled nervously.  
  
Kitty sniffled slightly, "my aunt Pietro, she's dead. The bear just came out of nowhere and before I knew it she was shooting at it. The bear went berserk and attacked her. It had this really wild look in its eye and then it ran after me. I can't believe she's really dead. I mean what am I going to do now. I'm all alone now. I'm really all alone."  
  
"You'll never be alone Kitty. You've always got me and I promise I'll never leave you." He kissed her gently.  
  
"Guys should I remind you again!" The two broke the kiss and looked up at him, somewhat disturbed. "It's getting really dark out here! Can we go?"  
  
"Lance are you afraid of the dark?" Pietro smiled. "Oh boy wait till Rogue hears about this!"  
  
"Now Pietro, dude, I didn't say I was afraid of the dark! It's just that I'm worried about our safety! Kitty's soaking wet and probably cold; she's also hurt. Besides there could be wolves or whatever else..." Lance rambled on unconvincingly.  
  
"Yeah man whatever you say! You're such a dope!"  
  
I looked at Kitty and for the first time in a really long while - she was smiling. She looked up at me and slipped her hand in mine, squeezing it tightly. I never thought getting to know her would be like this. A lot has happened since I met her but I loved her and I wouldn't have had it any other way.  
  
===========================================================  
  
A/N: Well that's it. For all of you who read this far and reviewed – thank you from the bottom of my heart. A special thanks to DemonRogue13 who got me through this with the really encouraging reviews. Thank you. 


End file.
